


Bathing

by Sky__4__Forever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, But it's there, Consent isn't explicitly given, Implied/Referenced Voyeurism, It's all cool I promise lol, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, the reader doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever
Summary: Y/N takes a bath. Peter is a perv.
Relationships: Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time) & Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Bathing

I slowly slipped into the water in the pond. Peter had shown me a cave with a pond that had a tiny waterfall running into it, the pool being only 5 feet deep, which was totally private.

The cave was like a huge indent in the mountain, and the entrance was covered in hanging vines. It smelled like lilac and jasmine inside due to the flowers that blossomed by the entrance. It was like heaven. The water was even warm because the cave trapped heat inside.

I sat on a ledge under the water and let the liquid submerge me up to my chin. I leaned my head back on the cave floor and closed my eyes. I drifted... Off...

When I woke up, I washed myself in the soap Peter had magically created earlier, which he had left on the small wooden table, and yanked on my clothes. I left the cave and went down to the beach, happy that Peter had shown me that cave yesterday. He normally bathes there as well, and the boys have no idea it's there, (besides Felix, of course, who also uses it), and so they bathe in the lake. That lake has some gross things in it and was so exposed it wasn't even funny. So I had refused to bathe in the lake, resulting in a smelly, cranky me.

I walked down to the beach and sat down on the rock overlooking the sea. Small waves surrounded it, only half a foot deep, and made calming splashing noises against the stone.

I felt arms hug me from behind. The scent of the forest after it rains mixed with rich wood smoke met my nose. "Hey, Peter," I said.

He crawled around and sat in front of me on the rock. He leaned forward and kissed me. "I can finally kiss you and not feel like I'm kissing a rotting corpse, you smell so bad!" He teased.

I laughed. "Yeah! Wait... How did you know I already bathed?"

He stopped. "You're hair is wet?"

I frowned. "There's water all around me, I could have gotten wet." I paused, thinking. "Oh gosh, Peter, did you watch-"

He laughs and ran off.

"YOU COME BACK HERE, MISTER!" I kept up and splashed through the water, then grabbed him and tackled him, is falling into the shallow water. The waves lapped over our bodies. He laughed and kissed me again.

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Peter."


End file.
